


Don't leave me

by ephemeralvoid13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad friend Scott McCall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralvoid13/pseuds/ephemeralvoid13
Summary: Stiles didn't want anyone to know. Derek didn't mean to hear the sound of the kids blood curdling scream. He knew he had to do something, he would do anything for the skinny, sarcastic, ball of energy that held a special place in his heart.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145
Collections: Sterek Ship (haljoy26)





	1. I'm sorry dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so please be nice. Their will be sterek relationship but no smut scenes

The look on the man's eyes was permanently engraved into Stiles' head. The sound of the bottle breaking against the wall still rang in his ears. The man’s hand still lingered on his face. He hadn’t meant to set him off, hadn’t meant to anger him; he was just trying to do what was asked of him. He had one job to do: clean the kitchen. ‘Thats all you had to fucking do’ Stiles thought to himself. He thought he did a good job, he hadn’t meant to leave fingerprints on the fridge or cabinets. He cursed himself for not being as aware as he normally was, the alpha attacks were taking a toll on him.  
“How did I end up raising such a worthless kid?” Sheriff Stilinski yelled across the nearly clean kitchen.  
“I'm sorry dad” was the only thing Stiles could think to say, he honestly didn’t have an answer.  
“Don’t call me dad, you lost that privilege the day your mother died”

The day she died. That’s when everything went downhill, he started drinking more, getting angry, getting violent. He didn’t start hitting Stiles til around the 8th grade. Of course Stiles didn’t blame his mother, it wasn’t her fault. A single tear slipped down his stinging cheek at the thought of his mother.  
“I have had enough of you, no matter what I do you still never learn, boy’” The sheriff yelled as he stumbled his way over to the shaking boy.  
Before Stiles could react he felt the fist of his father collide with his nose, knocking him off his feet. He felt the kick of his father's foot repeatedly meet his rib as he put his arms around his face. He cowered at the sound of his father undoing his belt and before he could think a piercing scream escaped his lips. 

‘'Late again'’ grumbled Derek, 'that kids always fucking late, it's not like him.' He knew the rest of the pack was back at the loft but he was tired of Stiles not being there for the important stuff. He started his clean, black Camero before ripping Stiles’ throat out. 

He walked up the driveway to the Stilinski house until the smell of blood stopped him in his tracks. ‘Definitely Stiles’ he thought. He could also smell fear, anger, and the salty stench of alcohol. He filtered out the scent of fear, tracing it back to the boy he came to find. Before he could walk any further a blood curdling scream ripped through his ears. 

Startled, he ran for the door not bothering to knock. He hurriedly opened it to the view of the town sheriff standing over a shaking figure holding a belt high over his head. The shaking figure, he now identified as Stiles’, was begging. For what, he could quite decipher. For his father to stop? To quit drinking? For the man to love him like he used to?  
The sight of Stiles’ curled up, shaking form, angered Derek unlike anything else. A loud roar ripped through his throat as his fangs and claws came out. He ran to the sheriff, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him to the side. Luckily the man hit his head on the wall, knocking him out.  
He hurried to the small figure on the floor, unsure of what to do. He had no idea this was happening to the poor kid, he felt guilty for being so angry he was a few minutes late. He reached out and put his hand on the uncovered shoulder, unfamiliar with shirtless Stiles. The kid yelped and he scrambled to get as far away as he could from Derek. Derek could now see the red hand print on his cheek, the fingerprints bruising the man’s neck and arms, and the bruises of varying colors littering his torso. How long has this been going on? He thought to himself.

“Stiles? Hey, it’s me Derek’’ he spoke softly, crouching down and slowly making his way towards the boy. 

“Please, I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me, please.” whispered Stiles, panicked.

“Stiles, look at me please.’’ the small boy slowly looked up at the bigger man, fear in his eyes. 

“Derek?”

“Yes Stiles. It’s Derek okay? Just me, you’re safe’’ he slowly extended a hand to touch the boys knee.

He flinched. “Don’t touch me!” The boy curled even more into himself, something Derek didn’t think was possible. “Please don’t, leave me alone.” he started hyperventilating.

“Stiles! Look at me ok? I’m not going to hurt you, just look at me.” 

“Please, no more.”

“Stiles, this is Derek okay? I won’t hurt you, I just need to help you. You’re bleeding.”

Derek reached out again to touch the boy’s knee. The boy let him this time, looking at the hand then back up to meet Derek’s eyes. “Derek.” tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yes, it's just me Stiles. I'm gonna help you alright? Can you let me do that? He desperately asked.

The small boy weekly nodded his head, looking away from Derek’s eyes. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his father unconscious on the floor. His lips formed a small ‘o’ as his gaze landed back on Derek. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding ‘this is Derek, not dad. He’s not gonna hurt you’ the boy reminded himself.

“Can I take you back to the loft? The rest of the pack is there, I didn’t want to start without you.”

Panic struck the shaking kid. “No!” he yelled, He couldn’t let anyone else find out, Derek wasn’t supposed to find out.

“Stiles you cannot stay here. It’s not safe, please let me help you.’’ Derek pleaded.

“I don’t want them to know, I didn’t even want you to know” Stiles said casting his gaze down to the hand on his knee.

“I understand. I’ll tell you what, we don’t have to tell the others what happened alright? Just let me take you back and patch you up.” 

“O-okay.” Stiles said meeting Derek’s eyes once again and slowly nodding his head.

“Can you stand?” Derek asked as he started to stand up. He got a weak nod in return.

He reached an arm out to help the boy stand up. On two shaky legs he looked up at Derek with pain etched on his face. Without a word Derek swooped down and picked the shaking figure up bridal style. 

“Hey!” the boy yelled startled. “I can walk.” he said with a pout on his face.

The taller man didn’t say anything, just carried Stiles out to his Camaro. Placing him in the passenger seat, buckling him then running around to the driver side.

The drive was silent for a few minutes til Derek broke it by asking “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know. I”m already the weak human, last thing I needed was people to know my dad, the town sheriff, beats me at home.” He answered looking down at his fidgeting fingers. 

“Stiles I would have helped you, a long time ago. We wouldn’t have judged you for it, it’s out of your control. I just want you to be safe.”

The boy looked up at Derek, that sentence caught him by surprise. ‘He wants me to be safe?’ he thought to himself. This is Derek Hale, he hates everybody. Tears sprung to his eyes quickly. ‘Does he really wanna help me?’ the boy asked himself.

“I know what you’re thinking” Derek paused Stiles' thoughts. “Why would I care if you’re safe? Because you’re pack and I need my pack to be safe.” Tears started flowing down Stiles’ face.

Derek wanted to ask Stiles’ why he was crying but he partly knew. All he did was gently place one hand on Stiles’ knee, letting the boy know he was there.


	2. I'm so tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just about Stiles' first night at Dereks house.   
> Thanks y'all so much for all the Kudos! I didn't expect that many reads let alone Kudos and bookmarks haha. I wasn't planning on making another chapter really, i assumed it would flunk but I was thrilled to make another one! I appreciate you all very much and thanks for reading :)

“I’m scared” Stiles said quietly as he looked up at Derek’s loft.   
“I know but it will be okay, I promise alright?” Derek replied putting a hand on the kids shoulder.   
Stiles slightly flinched at the touch. He couldn’t believe he was sitting in Derek’s car right now. Part of him questioned why Derek got him out of there in the first place considering how grumpy and uncaring the man usually is but thinking about the way Derek treated Boyd and Erica when they needed help, maybe he was genuinely just being nice?   
“If you’re not ready to go in we don’t have to but I can’t promise they won’t come out here and haul our asses up there themselves the longer we take.” Derek lightly chuckled bringing a small smile to Stile’s face. He loved when the man laughed.   
“We can go in then I guess.” Derek saw how nervous Stiles was to go in and it broke the older mans heart.   
“You sure?” Derek asked but only receiving a small nod in return. He watched as Stiles hesitantly moved to open the black door then remembered he’d need help getting up to the loft. He quickly opened his door and ran out to help Stiles out of the car. He put one hand on the kids shoulder and another holding his wrist over his own shoulder.   
Stiles grimaced as he fully stood up and leaned most of his weight against Derek, not that there was much to him since he was all skin and bones.   
Derek didn’t say anything as Stiles shut the door and they made their way to the loft. 

“I wonder what’s taking them so long.” Allison said looking to Scott who was laughing with Isaac.   
“I’m sure they’re fine A.” Lydia said looking to Allison from where she sat on the couch next to Jackson.   
“I know but it’s so weird for Stiles to even be late to a pack meeting let alone Derek going to find him, then taking this long.”  
“They’re probably making out in the back of his car” Jackson smirked but nobody laughed.  
“That’s not funny Jackson.” Lydia said getting up to sit by her worried best friend as Jackson joined the conversation about lacrosse with the other guys.

Stiles was scared of them finding out, how would they even react?  
“Scott knows right?” Derek blurted out as it dawned on him that of course his best friend would know.  
“Um not really, no” Stiles answered in a hushed tone.   
Scott didn’t know this about his own best friend? They’ve known each other for so long how is that possible? The thought angered Derek but Stiles slightly leaned off him as if he could feel Derek’s anger. ‘On second thought Stiles probably could’ Derek thought as they walked the rest of the way up to the loft door.  
“What do I say when they ask? What if smell the blood or alcohol or-”  
“Stiles-” Derek cut him off before he started rambling. “You’ll be alright, I’ll just tell them to drop it when they ask questions.” That made Stiles feel slightly better but he was still nervous.  
Derek opened the door and lead Stiles’ weak body into the room filled with the others. ‘When did I become such a babysitter?’ Derek thought to himself.

“Where have you guys been?”  
“Are you guys okay?”  
“What’s wrong with Stiles”  
Derek heard the kids heart beat quicken at all the questions and glared at the group.   
“Nothing happened, we’re fine. Just give us a minute.” Derek said, leading Stiles down the hall to the bathroom.   
Stiles ducked his head and continued to let Derek lead him to wherever he was taking him.   
“Sit.” Derek commanded and Stiles sat on the toilet lid as Derek started to search for something in the cabinets under the sink. Derek looked at the gash on the kids head and anger struck him.  
He didn’t say anything as he started to wipe around it with a damp washcloth. The kid had gorgeous skin.   
“I’m sorry.” Stiles softly said while wrapping his arms around his middle. ‘Sorry? What could he possibly have to be sorry for?’   
“Stiles you don’t need to be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He said pausing what he was doing to look at Stiles’ eyes. ‘Those eyes are gorgeous’ Derek thought.  
“I ruined the pack meeting and made you come look for me.” In any other case Derek would’ve rolled his eyes but he knew that the kid genuinely felt bad.   
“You didn’t ruin the pack meeting, it wasn’t an important one anyways and I chose to come and look for you out of concern.” Derek gently explained as he finished up cleaning the wound.

‘Concern?’ Stiles thought to himself, he couldn’t imagine this man being concerned about him for being a little late to a pack meeting. He didn’t say anything, he just watched Derek's hands look through a first aid kit.   
“Why do you have one of those? You heal.” Stiles questioned innocently.  
“I might heal but you and the girls don’t. After the first attack I got one just in case something happened to any of you since you three don’t heal.” Derek explained simply.   
Stiles didn’t respond, he just nodded and kept his gaze focused on the way Derek's fingers moved. He watched Derek's fingers open a tube of something he couldn’t read the name of but assumed it was antibiotics as Derek turned to put it on his forehead. Derek just stood there staring at the wound for a few seconds making Stiles uneasy.  
“Derek?” the man didn’t move but grunted in return before quickly moving his fingers to Stiles’ head causing the fragile boy to jump and shrink into himself.  
“Sorry” he quietly muttered, straightening his back a bit as Derek quickly pulled his hand back causing Stiles to look down as if his feet were the most interesting thing in the world.  
Derek didn’t say anything as he continued to just stand frozen in place. Stiles looked up and could see the gears turning in the mans head as he just stared at Stiles. Derek didn’t look scary really but his stance and stare intimidated Stiles. He awkwardly fidgeted with his fingers not wanting to be the one to say something first.  
Derek slowly crouched down and placed his hands slowly and gently on Stiles’ knees.   
“I would never hurt you Stiles.” Derek said seriously.   
Stiles’ eyes widened in panic, “No no no, I know that. it- it’s not, it’s not you I swear.” He rambled, waving his hands around as if trying to calm Derek down.   
“Stiles-”  
“I know- I know you would nev- I don’t- I didn’t mean-’’  
“Stiles!” Derek said slightly louder but not enough to scare the boy. Stiles immediately shut his mouth bowing his head again.   
“I didn’t mean it like that, I simply meant you don’t have to be scared of me. Ever.” He explained feeling bad for making the boy panic.   
Stiles meekly nodded his head, refusing to meet Derek's gaze. He felt Derek’s eyes burning a hole through him.   
“Stiles look at me, please.” Derek asked gently. The younger boy looked up immediately but hesitantly, almost as if he was scared he would be hurt if he didn’t.  
“What’s going on through that head of yours.” Derek asked as Stiles looked at the hands resting on his knees.  
“I don’t know” Stiles paused. “I’m scared Der, really scared.’’ At that Derek got up and exited the bathroom leaving Stiles in his thoughts.  
He heard muffled talking coming from the main room as his stomach grumbled. The small boy wrapped his fidgeting fingers around his middle again and waited for Derek. 

“We need to postpone this pack meeting til tomorrow.” Derek announced walking into the teenage filled room. All heads snapped up to Derek with questionable looks on their faces.   
“Why?”  
“What’s going on?”   
"Is Stiles okay?’’  
Derek’s nostrils flared at all the questions “I will explain tomorrow but for now you all need to leave.” He said as he turned on his heal to make his way back to the small boy. He heard the shuffling of the pack making their way to leave as he reentered the bathroom door. He was met with the sight of Stiles curled in on himself and staring at the wall. He heard the rumble of the kids stomach and realized he probably hasn’t eaten in a few days.

“Are you hungry?” Derek calmly asked.  
He heard the pace of the kids heartbeat slightly quicken but all he did was shake his head no.   
“Do you think you could eat anyways? Just something small?” Derek needed the boy to eat but he shook his head no as a small tear fell down his sunken cheeks.   
Derek slowly made his way over to the boy and resumed his crouched position in front of the trembling teen.  
“Can you tell me why you can’t eat?” His heart rate got even quicker as he met Derek’s eyes but shook his head no yet again, more tears rolling down his face.   
He didn’t lose eye contact as the tears continued to fall down his face and his thin body began to shake. He sniffled and the sight made Derek want to hold the beautiful boy in front of him and never let anyone or anything hurt him ever again.   
The man slowly raised his arms to put them on the shaking shoulders but the boy immediately fell into Derek’s arms. Derek just wrapped his arms around him and leaned back against the wall to support the both of them.  
Stiles gripped the front of the gray Henley and sobbed into the crook is the mans neck as Derek rocked them back and forth trying to calm the boy.   
“I’m so tired Derek, so tired.” The boy croaked as Derek ran his hand up and down his back. The boniness of his spine did nothing to make the man want to kill the sheriff any less.   
“I know, I know.” He whispered into his messy hair. “You’re gonna stay here for a few days while we figure everything out, okay? How does that sound?” Derek calmly said but when he got nothing in response he looked down the see closed eyelids.   
Stiles’ chest now rose and fell evenly and his breathing had evened out but Derek couldn’t help but notice the dark bags under beautiful eyelashes. He brushed away any remaining tears with the pad of his thumb still rubbing the boys back.  
He slowly got up, careful not to wake the fragile boy. Picking him up he carried his now calmed body to his bedroom, laying him in the soft bed before laying blankets over him. Making his way back to the bathroom he grabbed a band aids and the opened antibiotics tube to finish caring for the would on his head.   
As he made his way to the door, he looked at the peaceful boy sleeping in a bed that made him look even smaller than he already was. Turning off the lights and closing the door Derek let out a breathe and hoped he’d never have to see Sheriff Stilinski ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again haha! Comments are greatly appreciated and any story ideas are greatly appreciated as well, I'm not entirely sure where to go with this story lol <3


End file.
